marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)
Tso Zhung, Loren Olson, the Trickster of Asgard, Ikol, Chico, Cosplay Boy, Trixie, during the 1940s and 50s he briefly called himself Satan on occasion, Loren Olson, Thor | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Ally of The Enchantress, Asgardians; formerly , , , (as Scarlet Witch), (under disguise), "Acts of Vengeance" prime movers (Dr. Doom, Magneto, Red Skull (Johann Schmidt), Mandarin, Wizard, Kingpin) | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal foster great-grandfather); Bolthorn (maternal foster great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal foster grandfather); Bestla (paternal foster grandmother, presumed deceased); Fygorgyn (maternal foster grandfather); Gaea (maternal foster grandmother); Mimir (paternal foster great-uncle); Laufey (father, deceased); Odin Borson (foster father); Farbauti (mother); Frigga (foster mother); Cul Borson (paternal foster uncle); Vili Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased); Ve Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased); Fulla (maternal foster aunt); Sigyn (wife, separated. Deceased?); Thor Odinson (paternal foster brother); Balder Odinson (paternal foster brother); Angela (paternal foster sister), Hermod (paternal foster brother); Vidar Odinson (paternal foster brother); Bragi (paternal foster brother); Tyr Odinson (paternal foster brother); Kid Loki (younger incarnation); Idunn (foster sister-in-law); Nanna (former foster sister-in-law); Solveig (former foster sister-in-law); Cisa (former foster sister-in-law); Arkin (cousin) Son of Satan (son); Narvi (son, deceased); Váli (son, deceased); Tess Black (daughter); Hela (alleged daughter); Fenris Wolf (alleged son); Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged son); Hoarfen (alleged grandson); Sturm (alleged grandson); Drang (alleged grandson); Wolf Gods (alleged grandson); Hoder (paternal foster cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City (New York State, United States of America); formerly Castle of Loki (Asgard) | Gender = Male | Height = 4'4" | Height2 =; 6'4" (as adult) | Weight = 188 lbs | Weight2 =; 525 lbs (as adult) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = Loki briefly possessed the form of Sif. After his rebirth he appears as a young boy and then as a young adult. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = Frost Giants | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Deity; Adventurer; Asgardian Spy; God of Mischief; Former God of Evil | Education = | Origin = Deity; Frost Giant, adopted by Odin | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = Don Rico; Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Years The son of Laufey, deceased monarch of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, the ancient enemies of the Asgardians, Loki utilized time-traveling magics to play a hand in his own origin. Years ago, while Bor, ruler of Asgard, battled Frost Giants, he followed a wounded one to a powerful sorcerer awaiting him. In actuality, this was the present-day incarnation of Loki in disguise. Knowing he could not match Bor for raw power, catching the Asgardian unaware, Loki turned him into snow. Bor's son, Odin, came along just in time to watch the last of his father blow away on the wind, begging Odin to seek means for his liberation. Years passed and Odin did not attempt to save his father, instead leading Asgard according to his own vision. Bor attempted to convince his son to free him until finally promising Odin that he would no longer be bothered if Odin took in and raised the son of a fallen king as his own. Not a week later, Odin led the Asgardians into battle against the Frost Giants and killed their king Laufey in personal combat. Afterwards, Odin found a small Asgardian-sized child hidden within the Frost Giants' primary stronghold. Ashamed of his son's small size, Laufey kept Loki hidden from his people. Out of a combination of honor, pity and obligation, Odin adopted the boy, raising him alongside his own biological son, Thor. However, what Odin never realized was that the perennially hounding "ghost of Bor" was nothing more than an illusion created by the present-day Loki. Resentment Throughout their childhood and into adolescence, Loki became resentful of how differently he and Thor were treated by the general Asgardian citizenry. Valuing great strength, tenacity and battle-bravery above all, the Asgardians clearly favored Thor. Loki's gifts, however, lay in other areas, most notably sorcery. Possessing a natural affinity for commanding great magical forces, he schemed to use his power to destroy Thor and become the most powerful in all of Asgard. Growing to adulthood, his devious proclivities manifested in earnest, Loki dubbed himself the "God of Mischief". However, instead of playing harmless pranks on others, his deeds grew steadily more malicious as his lust for power and revenge became all-too-apparent. In time, his purview extended from being a playful and mischievous trickster to the "God of Evil". Over the centuries, Loki tried to seize Asgard and destroy Thor on many occasions. Odin, long-tolerant of Loki's attempts, magically imprisoned him within a tree. Eventually freeing himself from this prison, Loki's hatred of his adopted family increased. Ages of Thunder Asgard was under attack by the Frost Giants. All the gods were at battle as if it was soon to be the end of Asgard. In the end it was Thor standing strong with his lightning winning the battle for Asgard. Thor brought down a mighty giant who fell and destroyed a giant wall of Asgard which stood as long as anyone could remember. The wall was ruined but it was spring once again. Yggdrasill grew golden apples once again for the Asgardians to feast on. It was only Enchantress who had the power to pick the apples from the great tree. All of the gods gained wisdom and youth from eating the apples in all their meals. All that is, except for the mighty Thor. Heimdall then spotted a man walking towards Asgard. The man was a mason who offered Odin to fix his great wall which had been destroyed in their war against the Frost Giants. The mason said he'd be able to fix the wall in a year if you could have one thing. He wanted neither riches or power, only the Enchantress herself. Loki talked to Odin and they decided to accept his offer to rebuild their wall. However, they told him that he'd have six months and not a year to do so. They all agreed as the gods deemed it an impossible task for the man. However, the man was building at an alarming rate which would eventually make him finish the wall in less than six months. This greatly angered Odin and he told Loki to fix their problem or else he'd bind him to stone forever. Loki then shape-shifted into a mare in order to distract the man's steed. All night, Loki distracted the steed and in the morning, the man wasn't able to finish the wall. Odin told the man that he couldn't complete the task but the man knew that it was Loki who was distracting his steed and who made him fail in his task. The man began to say that he'd kill them all and then the man showed his true form. He was actually a shapeshifting Frost Giant who was ready to damn the Asgardians. As he fought Loki and Odin, Thor returned from his recent journey and killed the Giant by throwing Mjolnir at him. He then ordered Loki to clean up his mess. He walked through Asgard, carrying with him the heads of several Frost Giants. Loki was later banished from Asgard for yet another attempt of trickery. Loki wandered through Asgard with no food or direction. It seemed as if he'd been traveling in the snow for thousands of years. One day, an eagle came up to him and asked him questions. The eagle laughed at Loki, seeing how weak and desperate he was. The eagle offered Loki a deal. He'd give him food if he could bring him his desire, Enchantress. Loki then talked to Enchantress and fooled her after saying he found golden apples which she could pick. They climbed to the top of the snowy mountain where a Frost Giant, who was actually the eagle, was waiting for them. The Giant then took Enchantress with him to be her queen. The Asgardians then began to starve as there was nobody who could pick the golden apples from the tree. Odin then found out that it was all Loki's fault and he forced Loki to go and save Enchantress from the Frost Giant. Loki then went back to the lair of the Frost Giant. He found Enchantress laying there tied up while the Frost Giant was sleeping. He sneaked her out but the Frost Giant woke up and discovered that she was missing. The Frost Giant eventually caught up to the two Asgardians and he took hold of them. There was nobody to rescue the two from the hands of the Frost Giant. But Thor came flying from the sky and he flew straight through and killed the Frost Giant. Enchantress was then returned to Asgard and the gods could all feast once again. 20th Century At some point, Loki had earned the wrath of Olympian ruler Zeus who then banished Loki to Hades, replacing Pluto as its ruler. During this time, Loki apparently spawned a child he dubbed the Son of Satan, as during this time Loki had begun referring to himself as Satan from time to time. Loki soon became obsessed with the Olympian love goddess Aphrodite who in 1949 was active on Earth as Venus. With Venus active on Earth, Loki used this loophole to escape his exile and spread his evil across the planet. To do this, he appeared at a Mardi Gras parade that Venus was attending as part of her job at Beauty Magazine. This was a ploy to get Venus to travel to Hades where Loki had her captured. Loki then possessed the body of Venus' employer and mortal lover Whitney Hammond to spread his evil across the globe. Venus eventually freed herself and tracked down Loki, promising to be his queen in Hades if he left the Earth. Loki agreed, but before he could bind Venus to her vow, Zeus (then calling himself Jupiter) appeared and commended Venus for her sacrifice, banishing Loki back to Hades and allowing Venus to return to Earth. Soon after this defeat, Loki plotted an invasion of Olympus while the gods were busy participating on a trial against Venus. The trial was instigated by Jupiter's daughter Joya who believed that Venus was shirking her godly duties. When Loki and his invasion force arrived on Olympus, Joya realized the error of her ways and posed as Venus and promised to return to Hades with Loki if he stopped his invasion. Loki agreed and withdrew his forces. Loki must have eventually seen through this plot as he returned to menace Venus in the future, what befell of Joya is unknown. In 1950, Apollo made a deal with the demon Zoroba to allow the creature to possess his body while his spirit sought to win the love of Venus on Earth. Zoroba, in Apollo's body, used the opportunity to try and pressure Jupiter to allow Loki to leave his exile and reside on Olympus. Jupiter allowed Loki a brief audience while he considered it, but Venus eventually foiled the plot and Loki and Zoroba found themselves banished back to Hades. Briefly calling himself Satan, Loki then allowed his now adult son, the so-called Son of Satan to go to Earth and try to force Venus to love him. Unfortunately for Loki's scion, Venus defeated him and left him on an endless orbit around the Earth. By 1951, Loki had cast a spell over the far eastern nation of Cassarobia preventing any gods from using their powers in the region. His full motivation, other than inconveniencing the gods, are unknown. However, shortly thereafter Venus found herself a prisoner of Cassarobia's ruling sultan who sought to make her his new wife. Jupiter used Loki's lust over Venus to convince him to lower the spell when Venus' life was at risk. Loki then joined his half-brother Thor in holding back the sultan's forces until Venus and Cassarobian people successfully overthrew him. Through unexplained means, Loki was released from his exile in Hades, and he returned to Asgard. Modern Age In the modern era, Loki and Thor clashed often, sometimes directly while other conflicts involved various pawns. Seeking to leverage Odin's disapproval of Thor's romance with human Jane Foster, Loki used her in several plots and willingly assisted in attempts to break their relationship. One instance saw Loki persuading the Enchantress to travel to Earth to seduce Thor. As Odin followed to end the contrived romance personally, Loki used the opportunity to seize the throne, setting the giant Skagg and the demon Surtur loose on Earth, hoping they would defeat the Asgardians. Failing, Loki was sent to serve the Trolls as punishment. Among the "fruits" of Loki's other Earthbound-schemes against Thor was the human criminal Carl "Crusher" Creel, transformed by sorcery into the superhuman Absorbing Man , one of the Thunder God's most-enduring mortal adversaries. Around this time, Loki also became responsible for the reawakening of the Destroyer. He even went so far as to turn Odin against Thor in an attempt to steal the enchanted hammer, Mjolnir. Loki's schemes eventually drew together some of Earth's superhuman heroes. Manipulating the Hulk into wreaking havoc as his latest mortal catspaw against Thor, Loki's plot accidentally led to the formation of the Avengers. Returning to Asgard, Loki again faced exile and punishment. However, despite his loathing of Thor and Odin, he helped defend Asgard from Surtur and his fire demons - for selfish ends, as he wished to rule what Surtur would destroy. Ragnarok It was prophesied that Loki would lead Asgard's enemies into the "Eternal Realm" and aid them in destroying it in a final conflict known as Ragnarok, or sometimes referred to as "The Twilight of Gods". Loki fulfilled the prophecy of leading the enemies of Asgard against the Asgardians. This battle consumed all who participated in it and it was revealed that the cycle of the birth, lives, and death of the Asgardians was a continuing cycle presided over by beings known only as "Those Who Sit Above". Thor was able to put an end to this continuing cycle. All Asgardians perished in this last Ragnarok except for Thor who disappeared into a deep sleep. But this time "Those Who Sit Above in Shadow" followed them in death and were unable to revive them. As a Woman After Thor returned, he started a quest to find the other Asgardians. After finding Heimdall and the Warriors Three he stepped up the search. Heimdall guided him to the southwest where dozens of humans were being jailed by the Destroyer. Loki had collected all of his former Asgardian allies, and Thor fell for the trap, restoring them all to their full power. Loki himself had been reborn as a female. She claimed to have no more plans now that Ragnarok was over. Time would tell if her schemes to rule had been truly set aside. Having told Balder that she would never lie again, Loki proceeded to win the Asgardians' trust by revealing that he, like Thor, was a son of Odin. Balder didn't believe, but once he was told it was true by Thor himself, he had come to think of Loki as a trustworthy confidant. During the Skrull invasion, he managed to goad a mob of Asgardians into thinking that Beta Ray Bill was a Skrull impostor. Dark Reign Loki joined Norman Osborn's Cabal. He traveled to the past to ensure Bor, father of Odin and first king of Asgard, perished in battle against the Frost Giants. In the present day Loki revived Bor in New York City, but placed a spell on him to mistake everyone around him as an enemy, therefore attacking everyone in sight. Further aggrieved by the belief his son's failure to resurrect him could only mean he was killed in battle, when Thor arrives on the scene, Loki's enchantment caused Bor to see Thor as a monster. Sensing Odin's power inside what he saw as a demon, Bor attacked Thor, attempting to avenge his son. While Thor and Bor fought, Loki made Balder aware of Bor's identity and the two rushed to New York to stop Thor from killing him (Thor never met Bor until now and is unaware of his identity). They arrived too late, as Thor was forced to kill Bor for fear of the entire planet being destroyed in the wake of their battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Loki reminded Balder that the resurrected Bor was technically the king of Asgard when Thor killed him, and the punishment for killing the king was banishment from Asgard. Balder was forced to agree. After Thor's banishment, Loki spoke to some disgruntled Asgardians and made arrangements to have all Asgardians, but not Asgard itself, moved to Latveria at the invitation of Doctor Doom. Loki attended a dinner hosted by Doctor Doom along with Balder to secure a new home for the Asgardians in Latveria. She was caught off guard by Balder's insistence that since they were leaving Asgard, Thor should have been allowed to rejoin them. Loki was able to calm Balder before he offended Doom too much. She later appeared before Blake and Thor to tell them that she would be returning to her male form shortly and that he had "just now" come to the realization that his body was meant for Sif. Loki explained that, after Ragnarok, when the Asgardians were being placed into human hosts, Sif's soul was placed into a dying human. When Thor sent out the call for the Asgardians to return, Sif's host was too weak to hear the call. When Thor mass-summoned the Asgardians, Sif's body was created but her soul could not be placed into it, so the body went looking for a soul with no body and found Loki. Loki claimed the transfer from his female form to his male form would probably kill Sif's host and she urged Blake and Thor to find Sif and say goodbye. Following the Hood's depowering at the hands of Doctor Strange, Brother Voodoo, and the Son of Satan, Loki offered the Hood a second chance. She presented to him the Norn Stones, Asgardian artifacts she had previously used, to grant him back his powers. Mighty Avengers Loki took on the form of the Scarlet Witch in her astral form and recruited a team of Avengers to face the Elder God Chthon. The Avengers, unaware of Loki's trick, followed this "false Wanda's" instructions. Her goal in using these Avengers was to throw Norman Osborn off balance. Loki intended to put "cracks in Osborn's armor" and gradually "widen" these cracks through the Mighty Avengers. Pietro Maximoff, though desiring to see and converse with his sister, joined the Mighty Avengers after he raced around the world searching for her. However, Loki began to see that Pietro and Cassie were becoming a problem in her plans, as they genuinely believed her to be Wanda; for the latter, was for revenge for the death of her father. She dealt with the former by cutting off communications while Pietro and U.S. Agent were in Tibet, hoping that he would die due to the main emergency he was calling about. Cassie caught her in the act and attempted to warn the others but Loki cast a spell that prevented her from saying bad things about "Wanda". Then, she appeared before Henry Pym, calling himself the Wasp, to convince him to expel Cassie from the team; Pym was about giving second chances ever since their escape with the Fantastic Four. Loki soon had enough of Cassie when she tricked the Young Avengers into summoning the "Scarlet Witch" to the Infinite Avengers Mansion, using Wiccan's magic, which caused Loki's disguise to emerge. However, Clint Barton also did a sneak attack, and by kissing Loki, he could tell that she was not Wanda. Wiccan then chanted a spell to reveal Loki's deception, forcing her to erect wards to prevent them from summoning her again, thus canceling out the spell on Cassie. Trickster Reborn Loki manipulated Norman Osborn into leading his Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R. into attacking Asgard, intent on having it returned to its proper place in the Nine Realms. However, he underestimated the destructive power of the Sentry, who had given into the whispers of his Void persona. When Steve Rogers led the true Avengers in defense of Asgard, Osborn had the Void unleash his power in full and Asgard was destroyed. Seeing that his plans had gone farther than he had intended, Loki prayed to Odin for help and used the Norn Stones to help the Avengers against the Void and was killed by it in front of a shocked Thor. "I'm sorry, brother" were his last words. His death was far from permanent. Before the Siege of Asgard Loki had manipulated Hela into taking his name out of the Book of Hel, allowing himself to be reborn instead of truly dying. Thor, missing his little brother despite all his villainy, found him reborn as a much younger Loki in Paris under the name of Serrure (Lock in French), without any memories of his acts as an adult. After a short chase, Thor caught the boy and told him who he really was. Thor restored part of his identity (though he remains in the form of a child and lost almost all his memories and powers) and brought him back to Asgard. After deciphering a riddle, Loki was sent to a hidden chamber where he found a pale echo of his elder self. The spirit revealed that his death and rebirth were part of an elaborate plan set down by Loki himself before his death. In order to return, he first had to die. Since it happened, the spirit delivered young Loki a message: in his previous incarnation, Loki ensured that the threat of evil would endure eternally, even in his absence, and this echo had come to help the boy through those hard times,"because a trickster is naught without a playground." However, Loki wanted no part of this, dismissing his elder self and reducing it into the form of a magpie, he condemned the bird to a lifetime as Ikol (Loki backwards), his minion and his opposite. Determined not to become like his past self, Young Loki went on several adventures to gain Thor's and everyone else's trust and affection. These adventures included hiding the World's Heart so Galactus would give up his war against Asgard, helping save Midgard from the Serpent, bringing Thor back from the dead by being the only person to remember him, helping Daimon Hellstrom save people from Nightmare, assisting in the war with the Manchester Gods and helping Thor and Leah, Hela's handmaiden and his best friend, against Surtur. However, Ikol appeared displeased with his new incarnation's desire to be his own person, as well as his new personality. After killing Surtur and gaining the trust he fought so hard to earn, Loki and Leah found Daimon Hellstrom in Leah's cave, apparently injured. Daimon told Loki that Mephisto got the Fear Crown he made before passing out, leaving the young godling to wonder if he had been betrayed and noticing Ikol's absence. Leah told Loki to stop pretending as they both knew "Ikol" only existed inside his head because he was a "parasitic little story", which was why Leah could also see him. Excusing himself, Loki left her cave and told her that he might be gone for a while. After meeting with his elder self, the latter told the young Loki that he asked the Teller to give the information about the fear crown to Mephisto so he could rule all hells and the only way to stop it and destroy the crown, was to destroy this incarnation of Loki and letting Ikol, his past self, take over his body and his good name. The boy asked Ikol if he never meant to change after all, to which the elder trickster said that he wanted to change and not the child Loki. Thus, he told the boy that he could have three conversations but could not reveal anything. After sending Leah away to safety from himself, trying to convince Brün to devour him and Thor to kill him if he turned evil to no effect, Loki finally faced his past self. He asked what would happen when his former self took over. Elder Loki told the boy that the Fear Crown was going to disappear with his death and that the future and everyone would be safe and happy. The boy told the elder Loki that he was lying and that he (elder Loki) would never change, and while the child Loki played and changed, his elder self was just being himself and so he had lost. Then the boy picked up the magpie and ate it. The young Loki said that he won as he was taken over by his elder self. Loki then grabbed his horned helmet, acknowledging his guilt of having killed the young Loki, and said "Damn me. Damn you all." Young Avengers Assemble Loki arrived to the parallel Earth-212 to meet up with America Chavez in a restaurant to talk about a proposition: To eliminate Wiccan for his potential and how the multiverse "would be better off without him." America furiously refused Loki's proposal and told him she would be watching over Wiccan. Glad that his words had the desired effect, the young trickster stated that putting the Avengers together was going to be his greatest hit. Days later, Wiccan accidentally unleashed a multiversal parasite called Mother. When he sensed Wiccan performing the ritual that brought Mother, Loki supposedly tried to stop Wiccan, but Miss America interrupted the trickster, and apparently caused it to affect him, her, Wiccan and Hulkling, Wiccan's boyfriend. As they started being attacked by their parents (either they were deceased or alive), Loki offered Wiccan and Hulking the opportunity to undo the spell, but his current body lacked power. Marvel Boy and Hawkeye joined them as they rescued Loki, Wiccan, Miss America and Hulkling from Mother in MJ's. The Mother started mind-controlling numerous adults to help her recapture the young heroes. When they were surrounded in Central Park, Loki convinced Wiccan to lend him his powers for ten minutes, and used them to empower the teenage heroes and defeat the parents. As they managed to escape, Mother faded away, Loki explained they couldn't go back to any place their parents were or died (in the case of any deceased parent brought back by Mother) or Mother would return, as her powers were distance based. The young heroes decided to stay together as the reformed Young Avengers. In the next three months, Loki trained Billy to prepare him fight Mother. The Young Avengers are joined by Prodigy, who informed them Speed was kidnapped by a strange entity dressed as Patriot. The Young Avengers chased the entity through the multiverse, who brought them to Mother's Dimension. They escaped, but accidentally left Prodigy and Hulking behind. Using numerous evil alternate version of themselves as a distraction, the Young Avengers distracted Mother and save Hulking and Prodigy. Back to Earth-616, Hulking left the team. Later, Loki met up with Mother through astral projection where he revealed that he was the one who manipulated Billy to pull out Mother into Earth-616 and that he wanted his power. After answering some questions and claiming that everything is according to his plan, Loki left, seemingly unaware that Mother was also working with what seemed to be an older, vengeful Leah. Leah tricked Hulking into returning to New York City, allowing Mother to come back to Earth-616, who threatened to unleash the evil versions of the Young Avengers to the world. Since Billy was still to weak to end the spell which brought Mother, Loki suggested that he would be able to do it if his body were older, thus making Wiccan age him into a young adult. Unfortunately, Loki claimed that his powers didn't remain. The trickster revealed he had a second plan, to turn Wiccan temporarily into the Demiurge. After Prodigy called all the teenager heroes available to fight Mother, the team headed out to confront her. During the battle, Loki was easily overpowered by Leah, who continued to taunt him along with the ghostly appearance of his younger incarnation. To Loki's shock, he realized both the younger Loki and Leah were actually the physical manifestation of his missing powers which he subconsciously gave up due to his guilt over killing his younger self. After America took a hit from the Ultimate Nullifier to protect him, Loki finally confessed that he was actually a copy of the original Loki's mind that had killed and stolen the body of the Loki who was able to change and be better and that he also had lied and manipulated the team by making a deal with Mother and thus admitted that it was all his fault. His confession made Leah, Meree, Annie, Oubliette and the Ultimate Nullifier disappear, which were revealed to be manifestations of his abilities too, thus regaining his powers and freeing Teddy. After Billy and Teddy managed to destroy Mother, the team returned to Central Park where they were met by Billy's parents, but before he could introduce them, they realized Loki was gone, having fled the scene wracked with guilt over his actions. Celebrating Mother's defeat, the Young Avengers threw a New Years' party, along with many young heroes that had come to their rescue. During the party, Loki was spotted by David, who confronted him only to find out that Loki was the one who secretly paid for the party. Loki didn't want to stay with the team because they could forgive him; thus, by leaving he wouldn't give them the chance. While talking to David, Loki admitted that he was different than who he was, but he couldn't avoid being Loki, and even if he killed himself, he would eventually come back probably worse; therefore he would be the best story he could. At the end of the party, after watching the Young Avengers leave through one of America's portals, Loki searched through his phone and smiled fondly at the team photo he took. Agent of Asgard Loki started working for the All-Mothers of Asgardia in different missions in exchange of his Asgardian crime record to be erased, one crime for each successful mission. The All-Mothers required Loki to return to Asgardia numerous Asgardians who were roaming freely on Earth, including Lorelei and Sigurd. Even though he let Lorelei go, Loki forced Sigurd back to Asgard. However, Loki later with Thor, his new ally Verity Willis and Lorelei about how Sigurd didn't commit any crime and planed to broke him out of Asgardia. After Thor distracted Heimdall by battling the Technocracy and using Willis to see which traps were real, Sigurd and Lorelei escaped together while Loki stayed to find what the All-Mother have been keeping secret. He found an older version of himself who had been influencing events in history for his bidding. He told Loki that he wasn't his past but his future, being helped by the All-Mothers to prevent Loki and Asgardia's future from changing. Displeased by the All-Mothers' desire to be bound by destiny, Loki quit working for them. AXIS Loki had had a scuffle with Doctor Doom, who believed Loki would one day bring about the end of Latvaria due to the manipulations of the Old Loki, when Magneto arrived to Latveria to ask for help to defeat the recently-unleashed Red Onslaught. The trickster God helped a group of villains defeat the Stark Sentinels, while Doom and the Scarlet Witch cast an inversion spell to alter the moral compass of the Red Skull and defeat him. The inversion spell had a stronger effect than expected, and affected all of those in the island, including Loki, who became heroic. Loki's role of "hero" was dubious at best as he turned his back on Verity, due to feeling mortals were beneath him, and betrayed Lorelei and Sigurd, putting Asgardian law before their friendship, earning the disappointment and disapproval of Odin. He also became incapable of feeling guilt for his past misdeeds. As the inversion spell turned what was evil good, it also took what was good and made evil of it. Loki, who had been on a path of personal redemption, had lost the aspects of himself that had "grown" (as Odin put it). Loki rejoined the (now-inverted) villains to stop the inverted X-Men from detonating a gene bomb which would've killed everyone in the planet who wasn't a mutant. Even though they failed, the arrival of the inverted Avengers (including Odinson) gave them a second wind to keep on fighting. In order to prevent him from going on a murderous rampage, Loki tricked Odinson into following him to the Moon. There, Loki found Mjolnir as it had been left after Thor became unworthy. Using Mjolnir, Loki became Thor and fought his half-brother until (back on Earth) a reinversion spell was cast, and Loki became his old self once again and when his guilt for past misdeeds returned, he became unworthy as well. After returning to his apartment, Loki discovered that for unknown reasons, he was no longer able to tell a lie, no matter how little or harmless. Due to this, while having a conversation with Odinson, Loki revealed against his will the fate of his younger self, Kid Loki. Fueled by rage, Odinson brutally beat Loki up, and brought him to Asgardia for punishment. | Powers = Despite being part Frost Giant, Loki possesses Asgardian attributes. Superhuman Strength: Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. It is possible, however, that he can further increase his strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. Similarly to Thor, it has recently been listed at a higher level than originally,as the original handbook listed him as able to lift 30 tons without aid. He once even managed to destroy a large building with a single punch. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian if hit. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. He has proved in past to be durable enough to withstand energy blast's from Mandarin's Rings and several blows from Spider-man without so much as a blink. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. Superhuman Stamina: Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millenia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. His magical abilities are equal to Karnilla, the most skilled sorceress in the Asgardian dimension. Being a telekinetic, Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, or teleport himself or others across dimensions. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. He has, for example, augmented the might of human criminals as the Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Loki has also once cursed Deadpool with an indestructible Tom Cruise's face, which proved to be powerful enough to withstand being run over by a train and direct contact with a nuclear rod without receiving a single scratch. He has also once used his magic to turn Invisible Woman's psionic shields against herself. Loki’s power has been said by the Silver Surfer during their early encounters as sufficient to “decimate a planet”. *'Psionics:' Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shape-shifting:' Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. Despite this well-known ability of Loki's, he has commented to himself, as he struggled to escape from Dormammu's mystic cage, that this is his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons and even changed cars into ice cream. and possessed the powers given by the magical hammer: *'Flight' *'Energy Manipulation' :*'Lightning/Electrokinesis:' :*'Rain' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Dimensional Portals' *'Chronokinesis' }} | Abilities = *'Intelligence:' Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how Loki repeatedly succeeded to regain the trust of his fellow Asgardians, despite his numerous crimes. *'Skilled Combatant:' Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations, enough to hold his own against Thor on numerous occasions and beat the Disir into (literal) submission. | Strength = Class 50. | Weaknesses = *'Magic limitations:' Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard, as his birth was not of Gaea, and even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. *'Superiority inferiority complex:' Loki's ambition has proven to be his greatest flaw, as his passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Also, as noticed by Apocalypse, Loki has poor understanding of human nature, which leads him to severely underestimate his mortals (earthly) opponent's, resulting into humiliating defeat. | Equipment = Loki occasionally employs certain mystical power objects at his disposal, such as the Norn Stones or rare Asgardian herbs, to augment his own magical powers. These objects or substances are generally used to enhance his immediate personal strength or abilities, or to create a permanent mystical transformation, such as that which gave the Absorbing Man his power. He once used the mystical sword of Surtur along with various Asgardian equipment to transform Thor into a frog while Loki was in Asgard and Thor was on Earth. The destruction of the engine drawing power from the sword resulted in Thor regaining his true form. Loki also possesses the Seven-League Boots, which allow him to walk through surfaces such as waterfalls or rainbows, and walk vertically, and a special coat created from shadow-thread stolen from Svartalfheim which lets him become invisible. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gram; formerly a magic sword, known in Norse mythology as Laevateinn, which means "wounding wand".The Rökkr: The Faces of Loki Shadowlight: brilliant is my being | Notes = * Loki's Agent of Asgard costume was designed by Jamie McKelive.Jamie McKelvie - Tumblr * Loki's birthday is on February 25. | Trivia =* A Loki character, based on the traditional God of Mischief, appeared in a number of Golden-Age comics, with no connections to the Thor storylines. Loki's first appearance in (1949) was seemingly retconned in (1962). Loki's appearance here was ironically closer to his mythical appearance, where he has red hair. *Though Loki is present as one of the most powerful sorcerers of Marvel Universe, in original myths, Loki's only consistent power was that of shapeshifting (and even then it may not be a innate skill, since some myths explicit tells of Loki using an animal-skin to shapeshift). Indeed, in Lokasenna, Loki openly mocked Odin for being a magic user, since in ancient norse culture, men using magic were considered Ergi, or unmanly. * In Norse Mythology Loki'shttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki Father is Farbautihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A1rbauti] and his mother is Laufeyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey. | Links = * Wikipedia:Loki (comics) * Enchantress * Thor * Lorelei (Asgardian) * Loki at the Norse Mythology Blog * Loki at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Deities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Power Bestowal Category:Force Field Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Odinson Family Category:Laufeyson Family Category:Killed by Sentry Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Frost Giants Category:Avengers Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Young Avengers members Category:Siege casualties Category:Fencing Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Hawkeye Villains Category:Magicians Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fake Olsen Family Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Conquerors Category:Geniuses Category:Worthy of Mjolnir